codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Kiwi
Kiwi is the pet dog of Odd Della Robbia, who lives in the students bottom dresser drawer where he has a bed and food and water. Even though pets are forbidden at Kadic, most of the other students don't mind and actually pet the dog on occasion. The only ones to ever threaten Kiwi's exposure are Jim, Sissi, and X.A.N.A. Etymology Kiwi's name is obviously derived after the fruit of the same name, hinting Odd might have a liking for them. Habitat Kiwi lives in the room of Odd and Ulrich, in the bottom dresser, which Sissi once shut Kiwi inside of after the dog had humiliated her. Appearance Despite being a rather ugly canine, Kiwi is very popular among fans. ]] With grayish a fur and long, crooked snout, Kiwi is a Miniature Bull Terrier. *Kiwi's skeleton is seen when Odd is trying to smuggle his dog through airport Security, claiming it was a skeleton, and was a science project, even though it was obviously moving. Personality *Despite being left alone many times and even being tossed around a couple of times, Kiwi is very loyal to Odd. *Kiwi hates the noise of vacuum cleaners. Abilities *Despite his dumb apparence, Kiwi possesses a high intellect, even recognizing faces and dangers. *He has also been used to track people by scent. When all mobile phones were taken away in ''Satellite, Kiwi served as a messenger, holding the notes in his collar. *In Killer Music, Kiwi is used as a dancing subject by Odd, even going so far as to waltz with the dog and tossing him discreetly, much to the amusement of fans. Odd's love *In the XANA Awakens episodes, Ulrich steals Kiwi to be Jeremie's "guinea pig" to test the scanners. Odd is then virtualized for the first time when he goes into the scanner to get Kiwi and Kiwi jumps out right before the scanner closes. *You can tell Odd is quite found of Kiwi because he is always drawing pictures of him in class when he should be paying attention. When Odd is in Lyoko, he has a picture of Kiwi on his outfit, and his night clothes do too. People actually sometimes make fun of Kiwi, saying he is dumb (even though he is quite smart). Odd always stands up for Kiwi and has never treated him badly. *It is revealed in A Space Oddity that Odd feeds Kiwi steamed vegetables and prevents Kiwi from eating potato chips since he can't digest them, as well as no mustard because it gives him gas. Trivia *Kiwi is never seen in Lyoko, because he jumped out right before the scanner closed. *In Attack of the Zombies, Kiwi is possessed by XANA to bite other people to change them into zombies *In A Space Oddity, the Ishiyama family calls him "Lichi". The name was first given to him by Hiroki. *Odd tends to call him "my little diggity-dog". Gallery 12 kiwi.png 14 kiwi gets caught.png 2011-08-14 1359.png Garage Kids Kiwi.gif Desincarnation_129.jpg kiwi.jpg kiwi-2.jpg vfdgbjvkrefhrlfkrvipvkpvodhfenfeirnf5r5groowfw4rg4utg954uut94hvj843ug7354g75.jpg es:Kiwi Category:Animals Category:Characters